


多得他

by rrrrrrubyzhao



Category: 83line - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrrrrrubyzhao/pseuds/rrrrrrubyzhao
Summary: 【理事澈➡️秘书特⬅️组长云】all特，其中一对BE预警
Kudos: 11





	多得他

“如果你不想被开除…就要乖乖听我的话。”  
西装革履的男人挑着嘴角不羁地笑着，和他身份完全不符合的桃子味随着靠近的身体慢慢传了过来。朴正洙眼里含满了雾气但还是倔强的没有让泪水流下，他把头别了过去不想去看面前的人，手却没有停下来，乖乖地褪下裤子穿上了递过来的黑色丝袜。  
“这就对了，正洙做得好。”  
火热的掌心贴了上来，覆在有着完美曲线的大腿根部，颈侧被饱满的唇瓣轻轻啄吻，朴正洙身体轻轻抖动着，承受着对方戏虐的挑逗。  
“正洙不知道自己的腿有多好看吧，尤其是穿上黑色丝袜的时候。”  
被紧紧包裹的下体不知道什么时候抬起了头，朴正洙咬着下唇不想承认自己的生理反应。身体突然被翻转，呲的一声丝袜被暴力撕破，吻从颈侧来到了背后，带着些凉的液体从腰窝流了下去，修长的手指打着圈顺着臀缝来到后穴，温柔地揉揉入口插了进去。  
“这里，不管做多少次还是这么紧。”  
增加到三根手指的时候朴正洙压抑着声音低喘着射了出来。  
“正洙舒服了？现在该我了。”  
性器对准穴口慢慢进入，温柔到像是一种折磨。浅慢的抽插带来的是更难忍的快感，直到朴正洙会流着泪求金希澈快一点，身后的人笑了一声，腰部才开始加快动作，肉体相撞混合着水声，在理事长室里的休息室啪啪作响。  
“正洙喜欢这样，不是吗。”  
金希澈每次做的时候都很温柔，射精的时候他会用力吻住朴正洙，他本说想听朴正洙因为高潮发出的叫声，可每一次都会把声音吞下去。  
那时候的吻真的很真。朴正洙笑了笑自己的天真，裹紧被子睡了过去。

金钟云和朴正洙从小一起长大，大学毕业之后工作了的两个人合租了一间房，虽然不在一个公司但起码还有个照应。金钟云知道晚上朴正洙回来的很晚，以前他总打趣说这样加班得挣多少加班费，可是最近这段时间他发现朴正洙带了些模糊的情绪，他说不上来是什么，但总觉得心痛。  
青梅竹马的两个人总会轻易感受到对方的变化，可金钟云一直在骗朴正洙的一件事就是，其实他从小就喜欢朴正洙。  
这件事朴正洙怎么就看不出来呢？可能是自己太善于伪装？  
敲了敲朴正洙的房门，里面一直都没动静，金钟云小心地推门进去，轻手轻脚地在床边坐下，伸出手摸了摸露在外面的发顶。  
“正洙啊，再不起来要迟到了。”  
被子里的人闷闷的嗯了一声，转过身来抓了抓金钟云的手。  
“好。”  
干燥的皮肤碰触，金钟云回握了握那只温热的手，这个时候如果能来一个早安吻就好了。  
不知道会不会有这么一天。

朴正洙最讨厌的就是第二天上班的时候金希澈那张事不关己高高挂起的脸，好像晚上的温存都是假的，可是自己还要摆出一副淡定自如的表情，不然晚上会被欺负的更惨，朴正洙不是没体会过。  
好不容易盼来一个休假日，朴正洙和金钟云约好了去喝酒，下班的时候金希澈突然叫住他把他拉进了理事长室。朴正洙知道他要干什么，所以清清嗓子提高了音量。  
“金理事，今天我不能陪你，我和别人有约。”  
本来带着笑意的金希澈脸色瞬间黑了下来，他张开手掌抓住朴正洙精致的脸颊。  
“我们朴秘书长本事了，也和除我之外的人约上了。”  
突然被羞辱的朴正洙眼角带上愠色，他皱起眉头甩开那只手。  
“首先，现在该我休假了，其次，我跟谁有什么关系，都跟金理事无关吧？”  
他瞪向金希澈，眸子深处好像还带了一些悲伤。  
可是金希澈已经生了气，他自然是看不出来的。  
“我不允许你跟别人有关系。”  
“凭什么！”  
“就凭我…”  
口袋里的手机突然响了起来，打断了两个人的对峙，朴正洙甩开握紧自己手腕的金希澈，抽出身体接起了电话。  
“钟云，嗯，我下班了，马上下去。”  
金希澈听着电话的内容，心里突然有些挫败感，他不知道朴正洙到底要去哪，也不知道朴正洙口中的金钟云是谁。他只是愣在原地，不知道接下来要说些什么。  
“如果金理事觉得我不服从您的命令，您想把我开除，我…我会提前自己离开。”  
说完这句话朴正洙用力关上理事长室的门，留下金希澈一个人拳头握紧了又放开。  
这种关系再继续下去就会办法收场的。

出公司的时候金钟云在门口等他，朴正洙看着树下的朋友心口顿时涌上浓郁的难过，他走过去抱住他，眼泪无声地掉。  
那天晚上他们喝了很多，金钟云虽然不知道发生了什么但还是绞尽脑汁安慰着朴正洙。他不停说着小时候的故事，朴正洙手撑着头，扯着笑容看着金钟云，但好像就连梨涡里都带着泪。  
回家的的士上两个人没有说一句话，朴正洙靠着金钟云的肩膀睡着了，金钟云透过玻璃的反射看着朴正洙的脸，心里做了一个决定。  
“正洙，我不会趁人之危，但是明天你清醒过来的时候我要告诉你一件事。”  
他拉过朴正洙的手，紧紧地握住。

其实朴正洙是装的，他的酒量早就被金希澈练出来了。  
“钟云啊…我打算辞职。”  
还不等金钟云开口，朴正洙就先说了话。  
“为什么？”  
“我…好像爱上我们理事了。”  
朴正洙平稳的声音传来的时候金钟云手里的杯子掉在地上，牛奶洒了整片地板。  
“为…为什么…”

朴正洙又哭了，他真是个哭包，从小就是。金钟云把朴正洙揽在怀里，让他枕着自己的肩膀。  
好不容易一起休假的两个人很久没有这么平静地谈心，不知道是从什么时候开始大家都变得很忙碌，就算是青梅竹马也会开始变得生疏，金钟云发现自己已经这么不了解朴正洙了。  
朴正洙对金钟云说了很多，这件事的从头到尾。  
金钟云压着嗓子笑了一声，他是在笑自己。  
“正洙啊…从小就这么胆小，如果你再用力一点，你会得到很多。”  
“你这是什么意思…”  
“难道就这样结束吗？你们两个根本就不明白彼此的想法吧？”  
“那你的意思…”  
“就算要离开，起码要确定他的心意啊。”  
“我…我…可以吗？”  
“你怎么不可以！”  
推开怀里的人，金钟云皱了皱眉看着朴正洙。  
“以前你被欺负的时候我是怎么帮你出气的？就用那个样子，你一定要问个清楚，大不了就是一走！”  
“这…”  
“别这啊那的，快去！”  
金钟云抓起朴正洙的衣服，连带朴正洙本人推出屋去，但是关上门的时候他忍不住哭了。他确定了自己的心意，也确定了朴正洙的心意，所以他才这么对他说。

“呀！金希澈！”  
正在看文件的金希澈皱起眉宇抬头看，刚准备张嘴开骂，就看到双眼通红的朴正洙推开门气势汹汹地样子。  
“正…正洙？”  
朴正洙冲过来拎起金希澈的领带，虽然语气很凶但眼泪还是忍不住大颗大颗往下掉。  
“你个臭小子，我看上你了。”  
“啊？啊啊啊啊？！”  
“给我个准话，要不要和我在一起。”  
“你…我…正洙…你不是有男朋友吗？！”  
“老子什么时候有男朋友了？”  
“昨天晚上你不是给他打电话了吗？你还抱了他…”  
“你监视我？”  
“我…我好冤啊！要不是喜欢你我能那么干吗！”  
朴正洙的唇瓣因为激动向上撅着，金希澈觉得自己好像说漏了嘴，看着面前因为自己这么委屈的人心疼的不行，闭上眼睛就吻了上去。  
“等等！”  
抓着金希澈后脑勺的头发向后扯，朴正洙有点不相信自己的耳朵。  
“你刚才说什么？”  
“正洙你扯痛我了…”  
“金希澈你给我老实回答问题。”说完手上又用力了三分。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊疼啊！我说！我说我喜欢你！朴正洙！”  
面前的人红了脸，连着眼下因为哭泣通红的眼角，真好看，金希澈想。  
“你上了我那么多次？现在才告诉我？还是在我先告白之后？”  
“谁叫你在公司年会的时候穿了女仆装…看了一次我就…我以为你能对我日久生情的…本来你休假前那天晚上想要跟你告白…谁知道你居然有男朋友…”  
“这是理由吗？！还有，那是我发小，不是我男朋友。”  
一听这话金希澈心里可高兴坏了，虽然他在谈恋爱方面是个傻瓜，但撒娇方面是一流，一秒变脸的他从办公桌后跃出来，双臂亲昵地绕上朴正洙的窄腰，撅着嘴左一口右一口的亲着怀里男人的脸。  
“正洙，我的宝贝正洙，我的牛奶皮肤男朋友朴正洙，不要生气了，好不好？好不好？”  
本来就喜欢死了金希澈，被这么一撒娇朴正洙哪还顶得住，不过碍于刚才的凶恶人设他还是没有放松表情，气鼓鼓地转过头去不看金希澈。  
“我什么时候成你男朋友了。”  
被这么凶了一下的金希澈知道了朴正洙的厉害，朴正洙头扭到哪里他就亲到哪里，直到怀里的人绷不住笑了出来。  
“正洙终于笑了，不生我气了吧。”  
亮晶晶的大眼睛看着朴正洙眨来眨去，手指一拢狠狠掐了紧贴着自己的人腰上的软肉，金希澈吃痛的又是大叫一声。  
“做我男朋友吧正洙。”  
“我可提前说好，你以前欺负我的，我全部都会还回来，你不害怕？”  
“正洙想怎么样都行！再说…我没有欺负你啊。”  
紧抱着身体的胳膊松开，手掌摸上朴正洙的臀。  
“我每次都很温柔的。”

暗恋了这么久的发小谈恋爱了，金钟云黑着脸上了好几天班，组里没人敢惹他。  
那天金钟云正被一个案子出了错误的数据烦到不行，隔壁的小姑娘看着组长身边低下来的气压吓得瑟瑟发抖，她担心地看了一眼今天刚来报道的新人，紧张的吞了吞口水。  
“厉旭啊…现在金组长正在气头上，你等他消了气再去找…”  
话还没说完，眼力见为零的菜鸟职员金厉旭就准备推门进去。  
“前辈，我有自信！”


End file.
